Twilight saga
Twilight saga is wonderful love story, twisted and turned with vampires and werewoves. People all around the world read and love Twilight saga, as it is one of the best known vampire stories of all times! Twilight Twilight is like an introduction to this novel. Bella was living with her mother (Renée) in Phoenix. She moves to her dad (Charlie) in Forks. Bella falls in love with Edward Cullen (vampire). Charlie's best friend's son, Jacob Black becomes Bella's best friend. New Moon New Moon is the beginning of a new life for Bella, Edward and Jacob too. During Bella's birthday party at the Cullens, Bella cuts her hand with a piece of paper. Jasper, being the youngest vampire in the Olympic Coven can't control himself. Edward was just close enough to save Bella. "He threw himself at me,flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. '' ''I landed in the mess of shattered crystal." Bella has to face the truth, that the Cullens are going to have to move out of Forks as soon as possible, because the fact that they are not getting any older is a problem considering that every human around them is suspicious. Bella decides to spend more time Jacob, who is human no more. As Jacob becomes a werewolf, he realises that the Quileute legends are true.http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/New_Moon He was born to destroy vampires and protect his tribe. Vampires and werewolves are enemies, but the Cullens and the werewolves made a treaty long time ago. The Cullens were not allowed to kill or bite any humans near the Quileute's territory, and in return, the werewolves would not hunt them down. If a vampire bites a human, or a werewolf hunts down an innocent vampire, the Treaty no longer exists, and that could be the beginning of war between vampires and werewolves. The werewolves pack is fairly small consisting of only four werewolves, Sam Uley, the alpha, Embry Call, Paul Lahote and Jacob Black. Bella sees visions of Edward whenever she is about to do something dangerous. She thinks that he is dead, and jumps off a cliff near Forks. Alice can see the future, but if there are werewolves in the future, then she is unable to see it. She saw Bella jump off the cliff, but she did not see when Jacob saved her because he is a werewolf. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/New_MoonEdward saw Bella jump off from Alice's mind, and thought that she is dead. To prove that he cannot live without Bella, he went to the the Volturi to get himself killed. "You don't irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die." '' '' ''- Eward -'' The leader of the Volturi, Aro, find Edward's talent fascinating and offeres him to join the Volturi. Edward refuses, but Aro does not want to kill Edward because he isconvinced that one day, he might say 'yes'. Due to this delay, Alice and Bella have enough time to fly to Volterra and rescue Edward. When they arrive and he sees Bella alive, he would like to go home with Alice and forget all about what happened. But it is not easy to get rid of the Volturi! They are forced to see Aro before they go back to Forks. Aro has made the final decision of letting them go, but only for a while. The Volturi had promised to visit the Cullens one day. "And we will visit you as well, to be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances." '' ''- Caius - '' = Eclipse The Cullens are threatened by a big-numbered http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipsenewborn vampire army, http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipselead by Victoria who is desperate to find Bella, and kill her. Edward engages Bella, and later, she finds out she loves Jacob too, but her love towards Jacob is sadly not strong enough to leave Edward. Bella is introduced to Quileute legends, more werewolf abilities and gets closer to the werewolf pack. After Bella's graduation from Forks High School, Alice has a vision of Victoria's newborn army, coming to Forks, to kill Bella. While getting ready for the fight, the Cullens ask for the werewolf tribe's help with the newmborns. Bella is hidden far out in the high mountains, making it impossible for the newborns to find her. During the battle with the newborns, Jacob is attacked by one of the vampires, and he gets injured. Bella finds those days very difficult as she is camped up in the mountains, far away from the newborns, and does not know if any of the Cullens or the werewolves got hurt during the fight.http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipse Although Bella was very well hidden, Victoria and her new mate, Riley, find her, and Edward has to take them down himself, with Seth, the youngest werewolf. Victoria is killed by Edward, and Riley is killed by Seth. At the end of the fight, all of the newborns are killed, except for the youngest one, Bree, a small and young teen girl. When everyone thought that the nightmare was over, the Volturi guards arrive, suspicious and curious of what happened. They find out that all the danger was gone, there is no reason for the Volturi to be here. Carlisle and the Cullens had told Jane that they would explain the rules to her, so she will be no danger, but Jane does not take the offer. Bree gets executed by Felix, on Jane's command. ''"Broken rules demand a consequence." ''- Jane - '' "''Well, it appearsthat thre is not much left for us to do. '' ''Odd, we're not used to being rendered unnecessary." '' ''- Jane - '' Breaking Dawn Bella and Edward got married in the Cullens' house, celebrating with all friends and relatives. They also met the Denali coven, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. At the end of the ceremony, Bella and Edward headed off for their honeymoon, on a small island named Isle Esme, just off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. Later Bella found herself pregnant with Edwards child. By the time the two of them got back to Forks, Bella was very ill. Carlisle told her that the child is only half human, and half vampire, which could even kill her while delivering it. Edward fell silent. He would have done anything to save her, but there was nothing he could do. When Sam heard about this, he gathered his werewolf pack and started planning and attack against the Cullens. Jacob turned away from him, and he was no longer loyal to him. Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry joined him, and together, they worked to protect the Cullens, and the child, now called, Renesmee. With a whole wolf pack supporting them, Sam had cancelled the attack. When Bella gives birth to Renesmee, Bella nearly died, but with the help of Edward, she is now a newborn vampire. The Cullens found out that Bella has a very special ability, keeping out mental attacks and also controlling herself as a newborn vampire. However, Alice has a vision of Irina going to the Volturi, telling them about the new, immortal child, loved and protected by the Cullens. Alice also sees the Volturi entering a snowy, wintery clearing nearby, which means that the Cullens don't have much time till they arrive in Forks. Alice and Jasper soon disappeared, leaving trails for Bella to follow. These trails soon led her to a human lawer called J. Jenks. Bella soon figured out that Alice wanted her to create all the necessary documents needed for Bella and Renesmee to escape, in case of emergency. Twilight saga Gallery 425_wolfpack_newmoon_042209.jpg|Sam's wolf pack newmoon1.jpg Twilight_Kristen_Stewart_Robert_Pattinson_Cullen_Family_Photo.jpg Taylor-lautner-werewolf.jpg Wallpaper KeyArt 1680x1050.jpg imagesCAOL7VJ6.jpg twilight-volturi-300px.jpg